


Moment by Moment, Over Again

by youknowthatsright



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (thanks Amity), Angst, Because that's what this is, Canon Divergence, Eker I blame this on you, Hurt No Comfort, I mean who knows what's going to happen to this man, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karl is not having a Good Time, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, No Beta we Die Like Karl's Memory, Sad Ending, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, What's The Opposite of a Fix-It Fic, alternatively titled "Karl but he's got Ranboo memory" thank you Jakey, but he doesn't get one :), neither do his boyfriends, no one knows what the hell is going on so let's just roll with it, really not a good time all around, sorry gamers, these tags don't match the mood of the fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowthatsright/pseuds/youknowthatsright
Summary: “Who's Karl?"orKarl Jacobs forgets.and forgets.and forgets.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, its implied - Relationship, nothing super romantic but the characters are engaged so
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	Moment by Moment, Over Again

_Karl stepped through the portal._

"I'm sorry." The man with the soft smile said. "I tried so hard."

The man with the bandana grabbed him as he fell. "What are you talking about? Where- where have you _been?"_

The beanied man looked at him with concern, pleading, "Karl, what's up with you? You've been gone for days, we've been looking for you everywhere- and you come back like this?"

The man tilted his head.

'Who's Karl?"

_Karl walked through time._

Karl- no, the stranger who looked so much like him but wasn't because his Karl was always smiling, and his Karl wouldn't stare with such an empty look in his eyes, and _his Karl_ wouldn't forget him. Not in a million years.

_Karl clutched his only way of returning home._

"I tried so hard, but I-"

"Karl! You need to calm down, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sapnap asked, gripping Karl's shoulders desperately. But Karl just pulled away and _stared_ with that look he hates oh so much, and with a single word, broke Sapnap's heart.

"Who?"

_Karl's thoughts were slowly slipping._

"I tried so hard."

"Karl what- what are you talking about?"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I tried so hard not to forget but I- I couldn't and I'm sorry and I don't _know_ -" cried Karl, stumbling as he walked. Sapnap ran to him, holding him up with Quackity on his other side, Karl's eyes welling with tears.

"Karl, it's okay! It's no big deal that you forgot something, just tell us and we'll remind you, it's okay," Sapnap reassured him.

"What did you forget?" Quackity asked with a comforting smile.

"Everything."

_Karl wrote._

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I'm sure it's no big deal!"

"I forgot."

"That's okay! What did you forget?"

"You."

_A man stepped through a portal._

"I know. That you were important to him. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that he's gone and that I'm here and I don't know anything and I'm _sorry_."

_A man held a book in his hand._

"He's gone."

Sapnap walked up behind Karl, chuckling. "Dude, what? Who's gone?" He huffed, sitting next to him.

"Whoever wrote this." and as Karl handed him a messily bound journal, the feeling of dread in Sapnap's stomach seemed to grow.

He opened the first page.

His quiet laughter died off.

And as he read, he wept for the man he loved.

_The figure trembled._

_..._

_Karl Jacobs was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> swag
> 
> some songs I listened to while making this:  
> Don’t Forget from Deltarune  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7y6NbGuLZuNW0lVaPnYx22?si=wRnyeKccQkiMzBtEB_fq9w
> 
> Gone by Beth Crowley  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0OquWdH6mptcRDLBzZV5ej?si=ja02h1W0RBSDKFTm0zFcMQ
> 
> Nine by Sleeping at Last  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3HGKzDBC6MfnJtcCRi7xB3?si=QhwIlGJgSvW8blSD_KFtqg


End file.
